


find me under the stars, il mio amore

by strawberrykissess



Series: star crossed lovers [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Italy, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykissess/pseuds/strawberrykissess
Summary: “This day...has felt like I’ve known you for years, and I never want to let you go. I can’t not know you. I feel like a part of my soul has always loved you since the beginning. Maybe we’re from the same star,” Scott confides in her, peering up at the constellations as they twinkle above them.





	find me under the stars, il mio amore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is something I've been working on for the longest time and I am just overly thrilled to put it out here!! Thank you for all the love and support!! Kisses.

_Villafranca di Verona_

“One more - please just one more?” Alma begs, smoothing her fingers along the camera strap around her neck as everyone bustles in front of their various gelatos placed on the table. They all roll their eyes, stomachs growling in defeat.

This is going to take all day. She should’ve known bringing all four boys with her to Europe for a family vacation would be a mistake.

“Can we go explore on our own now?” Charlie pleads after taking a spoonful of his pistachio, cooling the roof of his mouth in the process. “Not that we don’t love you both,” He directs his attention towards his parents, “...But we’ve done nothing all day but take pictures at every street corner.”

“Sí, sí, look a gelato shop...picture time, let’s stop here...ooh, check out that old fountain, kids - stand next to it,” Danny imitates his mother, throwing his head back in laughter.

“Ah, c’ mon, kids, give your mom a break. It’s not every day we’re visiting Italy,” Joe smiles lovingly down at his wife and then trails his gaze up to the three boys sighing.

“...But - we do understand your longing...just meet us back at our hotel tonight when you’re done...and stay together,” Joe continues, pointing an exasperated finger between the three of them.

“Dad, I’m twenty-four, not twelve,” Scott chastises, turning his head away from the conversation to take in the beauty surrounding him.

They sit outside a petite sunset coloured cafe, glass tables are donned with frilly sheer tablecloths, and the tiniest vase holds a small bouquet of pale pink roses. The scent of his strawberry chocolate goodness still wafts through the air, casting an intoxicating aroma to float above him. From where he resides, Scott watches as a group of fellow tourists runs about, flashing their cameras in each other’s faces.

“I know that it’s just...I, I worry about you guys, that’s all.”

“Why worry?” 

“Because, you’re all good looking young men, and in one of the most romantic cities..you’re basically asking for trouble,” Alma finishes for her husband, tossing all of her sons a withering stare as the corners of her lips crease.

“Mom,” Danny grabs Alma’s hand and gives it a tight squeeze. “I can promise you, wholeheartedly, that I’ll watch them the entire time...no mischief, okay?”

“Okay,” Alma sighs, giving in to her son’s charming smile she’s always adored. “But please be safe.”

“We will,” Charlie says, standing up from their table immediately, causing his water glass to shake a little and spill all over his dad’s lap. He mouths his apology before he gracefully weaves in and out of the restaurant.

“She means it, boys,” Joe says sternly, wiping the reminisce of cherry cream off of his lips.

As his brothers are already on their way, skipping through narrow cobblestone streets and warm-toned buildings, Scott barely grabs his bearings when he sees her.

Across from where he stands, a small flower shop is propped up, selling the most vibrant blossoms he’s ever seen. They illuminate the woman's pale, milky skin as the orange and pink buds contrast with her soft chestnut curls. The man behind the stand whispers something to her before slipping the most delicate white rose behind her ear, matching perfectly with her lace sundress.

Scott never knew it was possible to find a person’s back attractive. Maybe it’s how her muscles clench and release when the man talking with her says something ostentatious. Or how from only a mere few feet away, he can already count hundreds of freckles as if cinnamon sugar is sprinkled across her neck and arms.

And if he thinks it isn’t possible to find someone attractive by the back, he certainly is put in his place as she turns around to meet his eyes for the first time.

It’s as time stands still for those five seconds. For five precious seconds, Scott allows himself to fall deeply into her penetrating green gaze.

* * *

For five long seconds, Tessa gives in to desire and traces the face and body of the Greek god in front of her, over and over again. Her eyes dance along his muscular broad chest and his sculpted biceps. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that a bubble catches in her throat when watching as his arms flex in that tight fitted black shirt of his.

His faded dark wash jeans hang low from his hips but hug him in all the right places, and his amaretto coloured curls go crazy, blowing with the warm breeze, twisting at the ends. The wind loses all of it senses for a moment as it sweeps up her dress, and causes her dark tresses to frame her face, highlighting her wandering leer.

She drowns in his gentle hazel eyes, and his tan, caramel sweet skin glistens rapidly under the summer sun. 

This is starting to get unbearable. The intangible heat rising from her chest, causing her hands to tremble and shake as she stands only a few feet from reach, gawking at him like a long lost puppy. She licks her lips in an attempt to suppress the lust rising from her cheeks, and gives him one last look before turning on her heels and fleeing under a crumbling courtyard, her rose drops to the ground with a heavy thud, her bag in one hand, and the other, holding her heart...as if with just a glance, a piece of it already belonged to him.

* * *

“Scott, did you listen to anything I just said?” Alma groans, taking another sip of her wine, reclining farther back into her chair.

“Something about not impregnating the first girl I lay eyes on?” Scott makes an educated guess, pulling on his tight leather jacket while keeping his eyes focused intently on where the girl with gorgeous eyes once stood.

“Lord, help me,” Alma prays, taking her face in her hands, receding a chorus of laughs from her husband in return. 

“It was just a joke,” Scott laughs. “I’ll be fine, really mom. No need to worry. I’ll see you soon,” he gives her a tender kiss on the cheek before heading out.

“So what’s the plan, boys?” Charlie asks, watching as a group of women wearing skimpy bathing suits prances by.

“Well, my plan is getting flat out drunk and partying until sunrise,” Danny cheers, putting on a pair of black aviators. “You guys can do whatever you feel like, feel free to join me,” He pats them both on the back before strutting towards the closest pub.

“I thought mom said we should stick together, eh? Charlie calls to him sarcastically.

“Well, mom’s not here...and I’m in charge...so go wild,” Danny smiles back over his shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Scott says, running a free hand through his hair and shoving it back into his jacket pockets, heading over to the nearest Vespa rental on the corner of the bend.

After paying, and twisting the throttle control to accelerate, Scott’s off - cruising in between the marketplace, dodging travelers left and right. After a quick joyride, he decides to make a loop back into the tiny centre while the flower stand is beginning to pack up shop.

He slows to a halt to find that something is caught in one of the wheels. He shifts half of his weight as he swivels his body over the scooter to retrieve what appears to be a long stem, followed by...why yes...a white rose.

Her rose. Whoever that young beauty is.

_She’s absolutely breathtaking,_ Scott reminisces, inhaling the soothing scent the bud possesses.

There’s something about her that Scott can’t place. She isn’t like other girls he’s met before or the ones who live here.

“Until we meet again, Signorina,” Scott whispers to himself, stepping back onto his bike and driving off.

* * *

Tessa runs as fast as her little feet can take her as she weaves through the hectic harbor and into her father’s wine vineyard, north along the glittering shoreline. The land surrounding her is studded with picturesque houses and elegant villas. She cruises along, arriving at a mid-lake area where she can make out her family’s villa and it’s glamorous gardens that are filled with its ancient cedar trees. Her father’s boat docks at the edge of the water, allowing her an escape to have some free time exploring when needed...which is frequently.

Tessa’s dad developed a passion for wine after he left his job working at an ice rink back home and bought a vineyard, moving his entire family with him. Her mom currently runs a small clothing store up in the city life, and her older sister Jordan helps her after school, while her brothers are off traveling until they reach the face of the Earth. Her father has always deeply respected the traditions of the previous owner of his vines, and he’s been trying to find new techniques to make his wines as authentic as possible.

As she glides through the large Tuscan front doors, Tessa is panting heavily, throwing her bag to the ground carelessly, not minding when a few pieces of fruit go rolling across the floor.

“Ah, Tessa, so good to see you’re blessing us with your presence,” Jim laughs, grabbing a bottle from their fresh batch, cracking it open. 

“I’m sorry, I was held up a little back at the farmer’s market,” Tessa coughs, covering the embarrassment she’s feeling, thinking about how gorgeous he was

She can’t help but feel something is familiar about the man she saw. Maybe it’s the way his face scrunches when he smiles, or how is nose turns up when he’s focusing on something intently. Something within her is trying to place it, her head is filling with fuzzy thoughts of him trailing his hands all across her body, gnawing lovebites into her supple skin, biting and sucking as he pleases, his strong hands tangling in with her hair.

She needs to calm down and stop getting ahead of herself. What is she even thinking? She doesn’t even know his name!

“It was crazy busy,” Tessa shrugs in defense, picking up the lemons she dropped, walking over to the sink to wash them off. The water is scalding and as she peers through the kitchen window, she can see children laughing, goofing around on their parent’s sailboats.

Oh, how she longs to be in their shoes right now.

“Uh-huh,” Jim hums, unconvinced, studying as his daughter turns a bright blush when her thumb traces the thick peel of the lemon skin.

“Anyway,” He tangents, “I was just going to say that I was thinking about going to go pay a visit to your mom’s shop. She’s been saying she needs some help with returns and it’s too much for Jord...I know you’ve been dying to get some quiet time...so would you want to go take the boat for a spin?” Jim asks, jingling a set of keys in front of her eyes, watching as they shift back and forth.

“Are you serious?” Tessa’s eyes widen with glee, her toes wiggling in anticipation between the constricting laces of her sandals.

“Go wild, Sweetheart - Just not _too_ wild,” Jim presses a kiss to her forehead, handing her the keys.

“Oh, please,” Tessa playfully swats at his arm. “I’m just going to read or you know hijack some sailors,” Tessa winks, getting a gasp from her father in return.

“Oh, Lord help me,” Jim sighs, closing the back door behind him.

With a new spring in her step, Tessa grabs her shawl and a bottle of their best merlot and heads out, leaving her best shoes behind for going barefoot.

* * *

Tessa spends her time, working her fingers carefully through the knotted rope, untying it from the dock, setting it free. Tessa lays on her back against a cushioned ottoman, reading her heart’s content away for the next few hours as time dies down.

As she climbs the stairs, moving from the bottom deck, she senses a tug on her dress, taking her last step. She looks down to notice the sheer bottom of her skirt has gotten caught in the rails. Without trying to rip the fabric, Tessa bends down, stepping out of it to leave her clad in her white bikini. It’s not like anyone would see her. The sun is barely starting to fall, and at this hour everyone would be out eating or venturing on their own. Who would come out this far on the seaside to find a lone boat hiding away a lone girl?

She glides to a cozier portion of the upper deck and positions herself comfortably enough so she can take in the wide expanse of aqua abyss engulfing her, and the sound of a sweet violin plays softly in the distance. It’s serene. Rocking away, allowing herself to get lost in pages of a fairytale that is the complete opposite of her life. Wouldn’t it be nice to be swept away in someone’s arms and carried off to a large castle? Or no, she has a better idea. How about getting swept away to an old vineyard, picking grapes and mulling off in fields twenty-four seven? 

For a twenty-two-year-old, this is how Tessa spends all her time. Awaiting her father and mother’s every request. Other than that, she spends her free time writing back on the sailboat...she’s hopes someday she’ll be off...traveling the world just like her brothers. Maybe she’ll find her prince...and they’ll go everywhere, meeting in the middle...At that thought, Tessa feels a stir in the boat and jumps to her feet, clutching at her dress nervously.

* * *

Scott stops by to check on his brothers to find them both drunk and having the time of their lives, singing karaoke loudly and dancing the night away.

He decides to snap a quick selfie of the three of them and sends it off to his mother to inform her that they’re having a joyous time before he leaves them and takes a stroll towards the boardwalk.

The ocean air is peaceful as it fills Scott’s lungs, waves crash amongst the shore while couples of all ages exit the beach. The sun is turning the sky a pale tangerine and the smallest twinkling of stars can be seen peeking through the clouds.

He glides along the pier, peering over the rocky edge to find sailboats and gondolas of all sizes and colours swaying with the current.

He lifts his head to discover a single peculiar light shines the brightest in the distance. His curiosity gets the best of him and he decides to venture out along the mountainside until stumbling upon a petite green sailboat. Its sails are airy and sheer, and on the side, it reads ‘Non essere delicato Sii vasto e brillante.’ 

_Don’t be delicate. Be vast and brilliant._

Huh. Scott feels like he’s heard that somewhere else before.

He inches closer to the boat...doing so, he trips over a loose board of wood in the dock, causing the boardwalk to shake and the boat to bobble...notifying the person inside.

_Shit._

He tries to run but unfortunately for him, his pant leg is caught in the wood, preventing him from moving. He twists and turns, and bends down to retrieve his clothing when he feels himself slipping...and within a millisecond, he can’t stop himself from falling into the frigid water, making a splash.

_Double shit._

* * *

Tessa sneakily peeks over the edge of the boat to find a person struggling for air, flailing their arms around madly, attempting to paddle to the deck.

Without hesitation, Tessa braces herself, swinging her legs around the perimeter and diving headfirst.

The water is bitter to the touch and goosebumps are beginning to form all along her arms, making her freckles glitter in the orange light reflecting off of the water’s surface. Her strokes become faster with every heaving breath she takes. When Tessa opens her eyes underwater, she’s surprised to find the very man she was staring at that morning is fingertip lengths away. As she gasps, water begins to fill her lungs. 

Before she chokes on pure shock, Tessa snags the mysterious man’s arms and drapes them around her neck, pulling him up to the boardwalk. She briefly releases him, allowing him to cough up the remainder of water stuck in his chest. His palms grip the wood boards tightly as Tessa gently rests her hand upon his shoulder, caressing his skintight jacket.

“Are you alright?” Tessa asks, her voice laced with concern. Her fingers continue to trace the creases in the leather.

He eventually catches his breath before turning around. He’s about to lose it again just at the sight of her. It's the same gorgeous green-eyed girl, her dark wet hair covering both of their faces, her warm wandering hands roaming his shoulders and biceps, sending bolts of electricity through his heart.

_She saved me. My God…She is an angel._

“Yes, thank you- it’s you,” Scott stutters, struggling to grasp a steady breath, his eyes flicker back and forth. He doesn’t know where to look...she’s too beautiful, it’s almost overwhelming.

Tessa simply smiles and bites down on her lower lip as she treads.

“And you’re you,” she grins back, shivering under his fiery gaze even though the water is starting to adjust to their body heat. After what seems like hours of them studying each other, Tessa pauses their staring contest.

“Wanted to take a sunset swim?” Tessa giggles, moving a stray hair back behind her neck. He blushes a deep red under her arms.

“I didn’t plan on taking a dip, or rather a fall,” Scott chuckles before pausing in thought. “I just needed to get away from my hectic family. They can be a lot,” Scott sheepishly responds, drowning in her proximity...it doesn’t help that all his leather is weighing him down.

Tessa doesn’t have to think for even a second before responding. “I know the feeling well.” she bites the inside of her cheek the tiniest bit.

“I guess it’s okay though...the falling in part...because I get to finally meet you...even though this is not my finest moment I’ll admit,” Scott says and they both snort. “I really wanted to introduce myself earlier, but the next thing I knew...you were gone.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Tessa apologizes, smiling. “A family thing came up. I guess fate wants us to talk now,” Tessa giggles.

“Yeah...fate,” Scott smiles ear to ear.

“Anyway, we should probably get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold,” Tessa says, offering him her hand, guiding him towards the fairy lights that are wrapped around the staff of the boat. He willingly obliges, taking her hand for the first time. And when he does...it’s like magic. He instantly feels like falling in (love with her or the water) again after watching her figure rise from the waves. 

She appears only to be a few years younger than him, which he never really thought much about. Leering over her, he takes in her thin white bikini, and he notes she has a clean, heart-shaped face with soft emerald eyes. She’s slim, muscular and not too tall, and possesses a belly button ring! As the sparkling jewel blinks up at him. She’s enchanting, he thinks, in a unique girl-next-door type of way. Her damp hair rests at her perfectly shaped breasts. He quickly turns his attention back to his soaking clothes that are currently sticking to him like maple syrup…

And how she just said, ‘Hey, we should get you out of these clothes.’ 

_Um_ ... _Okay, Scott, Don’t freak out too much or even go there. She’s just an absolutely stunning woman who has already been undressing you with her eyes._

He doesn’t mind. In fact, he can’t help but imagine his hands trailing through her curls, leaving the slightest of room between them to count every freckle that kisses her skin.

“Be careful stepping over this ledge-” She turns to him, arching a curious brow in hopes of a name to come.

“It’s Scott. Scott Moir,” He smiles, following her onto the deck as she takes his jacket and drapes it over the back of a seat.

“It’s nice to meet you, Scott,” Tessa grins, shaking his hand, doing so, a zap of lighting spreads through her veins, igniting her soul.

“And you are, my savior?” Scott drags out the last syllable, his thumb caressing her palm slowly.

“Tessa Virtue, but mostly everyone calls me Tess,” She says, her eyes never leaving his.

“It’s great to put a beautiful name to a beautiful face,” He smiles widely, getting a bashful grin in return.

She breaks their reverie, ushering him over to a cushioned dining table in the lower deck, informing him she’ll be right back. She continues to speak to him behind a shadowy curtain in her bedroom while she digs through some loose drawers.

“So Scott, what brings you to Italy?...Unless you live here?” Tessa asks.

Scott is careful to not drip everywhere. He casually removes his soaking shoes and glides into the tiny booth. He studies her walls as they’re covered in pictures of what appears to be landmarks from all over the world and family photographs. It’s comforting to get insight as to what her life is like when he is so enclosed.

“Oh, I don’t live here. I’m actually visiting with my family. My mom and dad work day in and day night...and they figured it would be nice to get away for once, and along with that...bringing my crazy brothers and myself along,” Scott can hear her adorable laugh from the room next door. It’s uplifting and contagious. He longs to make her laugh like that again.

“Well then, I think our families should go bowling,” Tessa snorts. “How many brothers do you have, Scott?” 

“Two older brothers, you?”

“I have two older brothers and a sister,” Tessa says, entering the room with a bundle of clothes shoved under her arms. “So, I have these black sweats, and I hope you don’t mind...this Canadian flag shirt,” Tessa shakes her head, smiling.

Now everything is starting to become a little bit clearer. He knew she couldn’t have been from here, her voice sounds too much like home.

“I actually don’t mind at all,” Scott laughs. “In fact, it’s perfect...I am indeed from Canada,” Scott gently accepts the shirt, allowing their fingers to become reacquainted with one another, causing more sparks to dance off of their bodies.

“Really? What part?” Tessa asks, sliding into the booth in front of him.

“Have you heard of Ilderton? It’s a pretty small town...” Scott shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh, my gosh! Yes, I have heard of it. I grew up in London - that’s just around the corner. This is crazy - wow, I’ve never met anyone here from back home,” Tessa smiles, her mouth hangs open as she leans back in awe.

“Wow, it really is a small world and keeps getting smaller...What brought you to Italy?” Scott shakes his head, running his hand through his drenched locks.

“Oh, um. My dad bought a winery down here and he moved us all so we could be together when I was fifteen,” Tessa shrugs her shoulders. “My passion has always been writing and reading, ever since I was little. I knew as soon as I finished high school, I wanted to be off somewhere...discovering the world...marking my findings...leaving a piece of me in every place. I journal on my free time when I’m not giving tours of the grapes,” Tessa presses her lips together.

“That sounds amazing and rewarding...and you juggle all of that? Jeez, Tess, you’re incredible,” Scott admires.

“Thank you...I really plan on going back home though when I’m done with my first novel. I miss it more than anything. The friends and family I left behind. I miss knowing what it’s like to walk down the street without getting trampled by tourists,” Tessa chokes, crossing her arms, Scott hums and nods along.

“Yeah-” Scott is incredibly lost in how her lips form this perfect pout when she speaks. And how her eyes light up when she talks about things she loves. “If you don’t mind, I’ll go change. I don’t want to ruin your seats,” Scott stands up.

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry...Um, third door on your right,” Tessa points out to him before standing up with him at the same time. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to change as well.” He gives her a curt nod as they both glide to the same door, stopping as they can’t move any further. They both laugh and blush before he ushers for her to enter her room first.

_What a gentleman,_ Tessa notes. That’s hard to find nowadays.

Scott finishes dressing first and is giddy inside knowing his/her shirt smells like french vanilla, and something uniquely her. He quietly shuts the boat’s bathroom door to find that Tessa’s silhouette is sparkling through her room divider as the sun sets...and she’s everything he’s ever dreamed of and more. It’s as if she’s been sculpted by the most divine artist. Every curve and dimple is perfection, down to the very last freckle.

She comes out decked in a coconut coloured long sleeve shirt and matching black sweats as Scott, with the sweetest smile on her face. Scott practically throws himself up against a kitchen cabinet to hide his embarrassment. Too late, she’s already found him. “Do they fit? I hope they do. Not that they wouldn’t, it’s just that I didn’t know what to grab, and I saw that shirt, and I’ve had it for years-”

Scott cuts off her rambling by grabbing her tiny hand and giving it a quick reassuring squeeze, “Tess, they fit perfectly...I honestly don't even know where to begin thanking you...I mean you’ve gone above and beyond, taking in a stranger here,” Scott shakes his head in awe, watching as Tessa’s lashes flutter slowly in the candlelight.

“It’s nothing...I mean, anything for someone that I was destined to meet,” Tessa grins, letting him trace his fingers back and forth over her palm.

“Tell me, Scott...how long do you have?”

“What?” Scott chokes on his oxygen. 

“In Italy? How long are you staying?” Tessa asks.

“Two more days,” Scott sighs, peering from her eyes down to her lips and back up to find her intently watching him. “Why?”

“I need to know how much time I have to show you my little corner of the world,” Tessa winks up at him playfully as he moves in closer. “I understand if you have other touristy plans with your family, but I’d love it if you’d join me...There are some places I’ve never shown anyone before...and I’d like to show you,” Her eyes are hopeful. She studies as his jaw clenches and releases, and she can’t tell if it’s a positive sign or not.

_Oh, my God...I can’t breathe. This woman has single-handedly cut off all oxygen from my lungs and has inserted herself there instead._

The truth is Scott wants nothing more in the world than to drop everything and travel wherever she tells him to follow. He’s already in too deep and infatuated with her. And who wouldn’t be? She’s drop-dead gorgeous, brilliant among words, strong, generous, and she’s got a laugh that could make someone starring in a silent film break character.

Would his parents/brothers worry about him if he decided to spend the rest of their vacation with the very girl who “saved” his life, and could potentially turn his world upside down and change it forever? 

He’s going to take a wild guess and say no! Because you don’t always get a second chance in life...and he's fully aware of what Tessa said...this is destiny!...and you don’t ignore something this important.

He just needs to send a message to his family and let them know he’s not dead... _oh, my...where’s my phone?!_

“Oh, Tess...I’m beyond interested...but, do you happen to know where my phone is?” Scott asks, fiddling with the ring around her finger.

“Um, I think it fell out of your pocket when you dove in, and it landed on the boardwalk. I luckily picked it up before we got on deck...here,” Tessa reaches until she meets the tiny counter and retrieves the small device, handing it to him.

“Oh, thank you. I just want to send a quick text to my brothers,” Scott says, fidgeting with a few buttons.

“Oh, that’s fine.” It’s quiet except for the sound of pressing keys for a few seconds before Tessa continues. “Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you leaving? Because, If you need someplace to stay for the night my boat is your boat by all means...I think I’m pretty sure by now that the person I’m destined to meet is not a serial killer, ” Tessa smiles smugly as she tilts her head to the side, in her makeshift pajamas.

“Really? It’s just that...I don’t want to inconvenience you,” He peers up, shaking his hands.

“You're not an inconvenience, Scott, trust me. The city Isn’t safe this time at night. I would feel safer knowing you’re okay here, rather than on the streets. Also, your clothes will have time to dry, ” She says before turning on her heels and walking towards her tiny couch.

Scott tries to make his text as simple as possible without going into too much detail, that would cause his brothers to snoop.

_Char and Dan, I met this really amazing girl...the one I was telling you both about after the marketplace...she’s everything and more. I need to get to know her...Please cover for me in the meantime with ma and pa, thanks. - S_

He inhales slowly before receiving a probable drunk reply.

_Sure thing, Scotty. Be good to her. Can’t wait to hear every nitty-gritty detail, we’re ready when you want to buy the ring! Don’t worry we’ve got your back! - C & D _

Scott huffs a laugh as he enters the living room to find Tessa cuddled up under a pile of blankets, looking adorable and irresistible all at the same time.

“Are they alright?” Tessa asks, twiddling with the messy bun she just styled. “Your family?”

“My brothers will be once they get some water in their system,” He smirks, shutting off his phone.

“What are you doing?” 

“I can’t fall asleep without watching an old movie...it relaxes me, makes me think of the good ole times when romance was still alive,” Tessa stares off into space for a moment.

“Whoever said romance was dead?” Scott tilts his head towards her, his eyebrows reach his hairline as his charming smile greets hers. “I’d like to think some of us men are still chivalrous...we’re just a few and far between.”

“Touché, you’re a rare treasure indeed,” Tessa hums, beaming up at him.

“Would you like to join me?” Tessa pats the seat next to her, calling him over.

He nods, taking his place next to her. She offers him half of the blanket and he barely covers himself, wanting her to keep warm.

“What are we watching tonight?” Scott asks, watching as her lashes slowly close as she nuzzles her head onto the pillow next to his shoulder.

“Roman Holiday...Audrey Hepburn has always been my favourite actress. Have you ever seen it?”

“I don’t think so,” Scott ponders for a moment.

“Really? It’s a classic, you’ll love it. It’s got comedy, beautiful scenery of course, and romance,” Tessa confesses, smiling.

“My three favourite things,” Scott smirks as the opening credits fill the screen, he slyly wraps one of his arms around the pillow behind her head.

Over the course of the movie, they share jokes and stories of how they got to where they are now. Tessa admires Scott’s charisma and how he wears his heart on his sleeve, taking care of all his nieces and nephews back home...and Scott just adores how resilient Tessa is. After hearing her story about having surgery a few years back on her legs...it’s crazy to see that she’s still standing tall and continuing to go about daily life...it’s truly remarkable to hear.

As the night grows darker, Tessa easily lulls to sleep as Scott huskily whispers next to her ear. And as the moon shines brighter, peeking through the curtains, Scott’s heart grows fonder, feeling a jolt in their seating position. He barely has to move his upper torso to notice that she passed out on his shoulder. He wants to give her, her space, but all at the same time he only yearns to pull her flush to his chest and kiss her rosy lips with compliments. He decides to stay put, noticing that she is quite a restless sleeper, swaying back in forth in his arms. He doesn’t wish to wake her from her slumber. She finally settles down after a few minutes, and Scott’s headrests easily upon hers.

* * *

Scott wakes to an empty couch, his hair sprawled across a pillow, and a vacant blanket next to him. He props himself up on his elbows to find Tessa twirling away in the kitchen, humming a familiar Hall & Oates tune while cooking near the stove.

_Is something burning?_

“Oh, good morning, Scott,” Tessa greets him, placing a plate in front of him. 

_How can someone look this good? And in the morning? It should be illegal._

She looks effortlessly stunning with her wispy curls sticking out of her disheveled bun _,_ and her shirt somehow rode up while she was cooking _,_ so Scott can catch a glimpse of her cute beauty marks that run along her stomach.

“Good morning, Tess. What’s this?” Scott yawns.

“My famous poached eggs on toast with a little Italian pesto flare...it’s practically the only thing I know how to make without burning the kitchen down,” Tessa laughs, taking a bite out of her toast as she sits next to him.

“This looks amazing, thank you. You didn’t have to,” He looks apprehensive to eat.

“Oh, please...my treat,” Tessa lightly swats at his arm. “You’re letting me show you around remember? A great day in my life starts off by eating this, so that’s what we’re going to do,” Tessa nudges him.

“Okay, a great day in your life...If I can look as good as that in the morning,” Scott motions his hand towards her face, “and be as sweet as you...I’m going to need a whole tray of these in order to work that magic,” Scott says before practically moaning into his bite of eggs.

Tessa simply laughs, casting her head back before standing up. “You’re cute, bad boy,” Tessa jokes, heading towards her room to change for the day.

“Bad boy?” Scott snorts.

“Leather bound jacket, Black bike, perfect hair,” Tessa arches a brow, biting her tongue back out of desire as she leaves. Scott can’t help the smolder that rises from his lips. 

“Bad boy eh? Has a nice ring to it,” he smirks, laughing, taking his clothes with him to change.

“You coming?” Tessa calls.

“T, I’m ready whenever you are,” He smiles, slipping his jacket back on.

Tessa grins to herself, pinning her hair back out of her eyes.

_T? She’d give anything to hear him call her that for the rest of her life._

“Follow me then,” Tessa says over her shoulder, batting her lashes. And if she sways her hips a little more than usual when exiting the boat...that’s her little secret.

_God. She’s going to be the death of me_ , Scott thinks, his eyes darkening a deep chocolate colour.

* * *

Scott waits for his vision to adjust to the bright light before finding Tessa at the edge of the boardwalk, leaning against a stunning emerald coloured Vespa, the same gorgeous green as her eyes.

“Ready to go?” She kicks up her heel, clutching the handlebars.

Scott nods eagerly before joining her on the back of the bike.

“Feel free to hold on,” Tessa says. She regrets saying it a few seconds after the words come flying out of her mouth.

Scott obliges and latches on, his chin sinking into the crevice of her neck. His hands and fingers entwine around her waist, piercing her skin with his warm presence. It’s invigorating.

He swears he hears her inhale deeply before starting up the bike and pulling out, taking off for dear life.

* * *

“We’re here,” Tessa says, pulling into a cobblestone pathed vineyard, coated in red roses. “Scott, welcome to Virtue’s Vines,” Tessa takes off her helmet, stopping the bike.

“Wow - this is gorgeous,” Scott startles, not entirely talking about the view. The breeze is warm and inviting as it cascades through Tessa’s low ponytail, and it catches onto Scott’s cheek the entire ride over. His shoulders loosen when breathing in the delicate scent of fresh berries and lavender.

They stand atop a large grassy hill, for miles and miles nothing except the cerulean sea can be seen, and peeking through the clouds, the smiling sun shines above them. There are rows among rows of vinery, revealing globs of the deepest of burgundy and the lightest of green grapes, ripe to the touch.

“Yeah, it really is,” Tessa sighs, studying Scott as his eyes travel between the luscious green scenery and her face.

“Would you like to sample some?” Tessa asks, leading him towards her family’s wine cellar.

He takes her hand willingly and interlocks their fingers, allowing her to take him anywhere she pleases.

“Are you more of a white or red person?” 

“Uh, red,” Scott replies, tracing his fingers along one of the rich coloured wooden shelves, admiring the burnt orange peonies that sit in the corner, basking in the sunlight.

Scott studies Tessa’s posture as she arches her back over the table, slowly pouring the dry beverage into a crystal glass before passing it to him, his fingers linger longer than usual when accepting the drink.

“So?” Tessa is buzzing, dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet like a child.

“Wow, Virtch, this - this is delicious,” Scott sings, taking a gleeful second gulp.

“Isn’t it?” Tessa laughs, walking over to join his side.

“What is it?...I’ve never had anything like this.”

“It’s called the Tessa Tempranillo,” She smiles, shaking her head. “I know, I know, laugh away. My dad named it after me...anyway the black grapes are native to Spain and we harvest them here...and now you’re tasting it.”

“I want my own wine named after me,” Scott “whines” and snickers, getting Tessa to laugh.

“If you stay long enough we can create the Scott Syrah,” She winks, nudging his side.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll definitely stay to see that,” he shakes his head, staring her down intently as she stands still. “What else is there to see?” His smile beams.

“Hmmm. Tell me, Scott, are you fond of Shakespeare?” She arches a flirtatious eyebrow, receiving a catlike grin in return.

“Who isn’t?” He smiles mischievously, the corners of his eyes upturn.

* * *

After hopping back onto her bike, Scott replenishes in the sensation of holding onto Tessa’s waist as they take a quick jaunt over to the beautiful city of Verona itself.

They arrive at an ancient grey stone courtyard with a sign that reads ‘ _Casa di Giulietta’._

They pass through a dark tunnel before they are met with the romantic sight that is Juliet’s balcony. Scott feels like he’s floating in heart-shaped clouds seeing as the walls of the courtyard are covered with love letters waiting to be answered. His daydream is interrupted briefly by a petite blonde woman who bumps into Tessa, making him stumble.

“Oh, mi dispiace tanto!” The woman is quick to apologize.

“Oh, Tessa! Sei tu! Cosa ti porta qui, e con un uomo così sfarzoso?” Tessa’s dear friend, nudges her shoulder, greeting her, making Tessa turn tomato red.

“Cara, questo è il mio nuovo amico, Scott. Scott, this is my friend, Carolina,” Tessa bats her lashes before hiding her blush from her friend.

“Uh, Piacere di conoscerti, Carolina,” Scott’s eyes squint as he grabs her hand to shake.

“Ah, sí, sí, you know Italian?”

“Um, how you say, un po,” He laughs.

“Ah, è perfetto ” Carolina smiles before nodding at Tessa.

“Well, I was just visiting my mom at work before heading out,” Carolina says, eyeing Tessa suspiciously as she notes that she keeps her hands pinned to her sides. 

“Well it was good to run into you - literally,” Tessa laughs, giving her a short hug.

“Sí, sí!” Carolina cheers. “And it was nice to meet you, Scott...enjoy the rest of your travels together,” She says before muttering something in Tessa’s ear on her way out. “È bello e sembra dolce. Go for it.”

“Thank you, we will!” He calls after her. “Well, she was nice,” Scott relaxes, giving her a sly smile.

“Yeah, she is. She’s the only real friend I’ve had here since moving,” Tessa says, peeking around the corner of a stone pillar.

“I’m sure that’s not true...you’re unbelievably sweet and smart. Anybody would be crazy to not want to be friends with you,” Scott remarks, watching her fidget with her ring around her finger.

“Thanks,” Tessa pauses, trying to find her footing without getting lost in his sparkling eyes. “Anyway... Carolina took me under her wing once she found out I loved literature and reading. We bonded over books at a young age and she brought me here when I was barely sixteen...I practically live here when I’m not out in the villa.”

“It’s peaceful. Enchanting. I can see why you love it here. It’s the feeling that no matter how far apart people may be, no matter what dreams people chase after individually, true love will always be the first priority. It’s like Shakespeare says, ‘ _So dear I love him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life_ ,” Scott whispers loud enough for her to hear, studying a statue of a woman as she leans against her lover.

“That’s beautiful,” Tessa swoons, laying against an evergreen oak tree, it’s leaves highlight her soft cheekbones.

“Carolina’s mom has worked here for as long as I could remember,” Tessa sighs, looking down at her hands.

“What does she do?”

“She sorts letters,” Tessa shakes her head. “Hundreds are sent in every day, writing to Juliet about their love inquiries,” she bites her lip. “Seeking for love advice, to find their soulmate...I guess,” Tessa peers up to match his intense gaze. Over the course of her talking, she somehow failed to notice that he stands a few mere inches from her face.

“I’ve been writing to her for years, I still haven’t received a reply yet...I probably sound insane or desperate. I mean for all the romance novels I read, for me...it feels like it’s over. Nothing is going to bloom,” Tessa tilts her chin up at him so he can take in the expanse of her skin, uncovered by her sundress.

“You’re not insane,” Scott grabs her hand and moves a stray rose petal that had fallen into her hair and flicks it to the ground. “The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing...and you should know that real love stories never end, Tess. And - If I’m being perfectly honest, I may be the one sounding crazy when I say, I believe your soul spoke to mine the first moment I looked into your eyes...and I can’t help but look away.”

She’s awestruck. Frozen in time. Drifting in the abyss of his eyes and drowning under his shadow as he hovers over her.

Tessa studies as his eyes roam her mouth for approval and his nose inches closer. With a subtle nod from her, Scott bends down and captures her lips with a sweet kiss. With one hand he cradles her cheek softly, pulling her body flush to his. He brushes his mouth over her own for a few seconds before going in for a second kiss. He lingers and melts into her as her tongue licks over his mouth. They break apart, panting heavily and their foreheads press against one another as they smile to themselves.

“May I be so bold to say - I’ve been wanting to do that since you pulled me out of the water?” Scott smirks, his hands, holding onto her for dear life...as if she’d disappear again.

Tessa simply giggles as her palms grip at his shoulders like a vise. Through the kiss, somehow her hands weaved up into his luscious locks, lightly pulling at the nape of his neck.

“You’re not the only one,” She looks up at him as the rim of her eyes darkens a deep pine. 

“Well, Tess...maybe Juliet is working her magic for us,” Scott hums, pulling her in closer. “Even though, I don’t need to write her a letter to know you have charmed me.”

“Really?” 

“Really, Really,” Scott lightly boops her nose, relishing in all the adoring stares they’re receiving by their growing audience. Its as if they’re suspended in time, two star crossed lovers, though Scott hopes for a happier ending.

“There’s one last place I’d like to show you...if you don’t mind?” Tessa asks.

“Anywhere you want, T,” Scott says as his thumb brushes from her cheek down to her collarbone.

* * *

They arrive back at her sailboat by the time the sun is starting to set. The sky is filled with swirls of pink, tangerine, and lilac as the clouds fade away, and everyone around the grotto is just beginning to depart as they walk along the boardwalk.

As they step back onto the boat, Scott watches as Tessa prepares the boat for taking off.

“So...where we going, Virtch?”

“Somewhere where no one will disturb us,” Tessa states, turning the wheel, pulling out of the harbor and into the vast sea.

_Somewhere where no one will disturb us._ If his heart hadn’t stopped after he kissed her for the first time, It definitely stopped now.

The ride across the water is silent and relaxing as Scott fascinates over Tessa standing tall, taking charge over the bumpy current. She pulls the boat over to an abandoned dock where only a shoreline and the tallest of trees can be seen.

When they stop moving, Tessa turns to him, eyes focused on her hands as they shake, moving from the wheel, down into her lap.

“My dad first brought me here when we moved here. He told me that I could spend hours among hours writing stories...I ended up coming here when I was sad or felt lost...alone mostly," She pauses to catch her breath. "I felt like if I allowed myself to give in to the voices in my head telling myself that I’ll never be good enough, I’ll never get anywhere...or meet anyone...I would just disappear. I mean, who would want to be with a girl who can’t even feel good about herself,” Tessa confides, finally perking up her head to face him.

“Tess - I do. I want to be that person for you. I know it might seem all of a sudden, but I don’t care,” Scott says, grabbing her hands, caressing his thumb over her palm. 

“This day...has felt like I’ve known you for years, and I never want to let you go. I can’t not know you. I feel like a part of my soul has always loved you since the beginning. Maybe we’re from the same star,” Scott confides in her, peering up at the constellations twinkling above them.

“Scott-” Tessa chokes on her words before leaning forward, and pulling him towards her, locking his lips in a breathless kiss. He tastes like magic. Like raspberries, chocolate, and the infinite of the unknown.

He allows her to take the lead, leaning into her, cupping the nape of her neck. He lets his tongue dance with hers for a few moments before peppering loving kisses all across her jaw and back up to the seam of her mouth. 

Her entire body shifts toward him, rolling her hips on to his lightly as he moans into the back of her mouth.

While her fingers thread through his hair, Scott lets his own fidget and pull at the bottom of her dress, tugging it off gently...to reveal her light blue bra and panty set, the same colour as the water surrounding them.

“God, you’re gorgeous, T,” Scott scoffs in admiration, his eyes drift from her face, down to her chest, and glittering piercing.

He presses forward, laying her on her back and compliments her with kisses up and down her sternum with all the words he’s been holding in. Tessa breathes in heavily when watching Scott undress, revealing his toned, tanned abs, and muscular biceps that had been hiding underneath his tight shirt all along.

“Just breathe with me, T,” Scott whispers and she nods willingly. He begins to trail his hands down her arms, pinning her down to the cushioned couch. As he slides into her slowly, Tessa doesn’t bother swallowing her pleasure, rather she’s loud enough, calling out his name, that you would think people from the next city over could hear. But it's just them. For what seems like forever. And it's all she could have dreamed of.

After he releases into her, he rolls over onto his back and presses a sweet kiss to her shoulder before leaning his head against hers...looking up at the glimmering stars.

“Wow,” Tessa sighs gleefully.

“My sentiments exactly…” Scott chuckles, smiling like the luckiest man in the world. “Tessa, you are everything,” He props up onto his elbows to stare down at her, pinning her hair back behind her ears. “You exceed everything...and you should know that. Please don’t ever think you’re less than that...Because for as long as I shall live, I will remind you of that every day...because like I said...I never want to leave your side, T. We’re soulmates,” Scott chokes on his last words, tracing her chin sweetly.

“Scott, you are my passion and my dearest love. I believe without you...I would have no reason to live. All the stars in the universe can’t replace what we have together. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for the love we share and your gentleness. And I hope you never forget me, as I will never forget you,” Tessa smiles, letting a small teardrop from her eyes fall before he brushes it away.

“Tessa, I could never forget you...I long for you to come back with me, but I know I could never ask that of you,” Scott whispers.

“Soulmates always find their way back to each other, Scott,” Tessa cups his cheek gently, booping his nose while sniffling. “I believe we will too,” Tessa catches a glimpse of a shooting star in the distance and makes a wish.

“Oh, Tessa,” He kisses her, salty tears speckling her cheeks.

“No. Please no tears, Scott. Just find me under the stars, il mio amore,” Tessa says, pulling him down to her mouth one last time, the moonlight embraces their skin as they become a pile of tangled limbs, breaths, and heaving hearts...and most importantly...one.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> more adventures to come? Let me know!!


End file.
